violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa tajemnica, piosenki
Nowa tajemnica, piosenki to trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta i Leon dostają owacje na stojąco po swoim występie na karaoke. Diego potem wchodzi na scenę i śpiewa "Voy por ti" dla Violetty. Leon uważa, że Violetta przyszła na karaoke dla Diega, i wychodzi całkiem obrażony. Francesca mówi Camili, że Broduey jest zazdrosny, bo widział ją z DJ'em, i prosi przyjaciółkę, by w końcu mu wybaczyła. Camila znowu odmawia. Mimo, że zakochał się we Francesce, Marco martwi się, że nie będzie miał u niej szans. Diego mówi Marco, że ten naprawdę podoba się Francesce, i oferuje przyjacielowi swoją pomoc w zdobyciu wybranki. German znowu próbuje wyjść z domu, ale Angie ponownie go przyłapuje i każe mu iść spać. Jade i Matias znajdują pamiętnik Marii i wymykają się z nim. Gregorio wkrada się do zamkniętego na noc Studia i zjada jabłko, które było w lodówce w pokoju nauczycielskim. Gdy woźny zagląda do pokoju nauczycielskiego, Gregorio zasłania się drzwiami od lodówki, próbując jednocześnie zjeść jabłko, przez co jego cień jest w innym kształcie. Woźny zauważa cień z niepokojącym kształtem i myśli, że to duch. Nazajutrz German zadaje Violetcie masę pytań o wczorajszy wieczór. Violetta pyta się ojca, czy on jej ufa czy nie, i ten odpowiada, że ufa. Angie ma pretensje do Germana, że okłamał córkę, i mówi mu, że gdyby on naprawdę zaufał córce, to nie zechciałby pojechać po nią na karaoke. Woźny próbuje wytłumaczyć Pablo, że Studio jest nawiedzone przez ducha, ale on nie chce mu uwierzyć. Woźny rzuca pracę. Andres, który usłyszał rozmowę, mówi Pablo, że w Studiu naprawdę jest duch. Pablo mówi Andresowi, że nie ma żadnego ducha. Angie przeprasza Germana za to, jak się wobec niego zachowała, mówiąc, że pęka jej serce, gdy widzi, jak Violetta cierpi, i że rozumie, że jemu jest naprawdę ciężko dać córce więcej wolności. German każe Ramallo śledzić Violettę. Angie wszystko usłyszała i wypomina szwagrowi, że Violetta ma nie być ciągle śledzona i że ma się cieszyć własnym życiem. Na lekcji tańca, Violetta i Ludmiła kłócą się o to, jak mają wykonać choreografię. Ludmiła wyzywa Violettę na pojedynek taneczny, by udowodnić, która z nich jest lepsza. Jackie zgadza się na pojedynek i doradza uczennicom, by wyrażały emocje podczas tańca. Więc Violetta i Ludmiła zaczynają swój pojedynek, a Jackie dyktuje im, by pokazały radość, wściekłość i smutek. Pojedynek kończy się remisem. W tej chwili przychodzi Angie i ma pretensje do Jackie, że kibicowała współzawodnictwu między uczniami, a tak doprowadzi do konfliktów między nimi. Jackie każe Angie nie wtrącać się w jej zajęcia i zająć się swoimi zajęciami. Kłótnię nauczycielek przerywa Pablo. Angie mówi Pablo, że przez Jackie oni sami i uczniowie bez przerwy się kłócą. Mówi także przyjacielowi, że nie mogą rozpocząć nowego roku szkolnego ciągłymi kłótniami. Violetta próbuje wszystko z Leonem wyjaśnić. Leon mówi Violetcie, że nie mają o czymkolwiek rozmawiać, bo wie, co widział i co czuje. Beto, który się zakochał w Jackie, przynosi jej kwiaty. Gdy Jackie patrzy na niego, Beto ucieka ze strachu, upuszczając na podłogę kwiaty. Jackie znajduje kwiaty i daje je Pablo, który w tej chwili przyszedł. Camila namawia Francescę, by powiedziała Broduey'owi, że ta pierwsza jest z DJ'em. Francesca nie zgadza się, mówiąc Camili, że to jest infantylne. Po tym, jak Camila poszła całkiem obrażona, do Franceski przychodzi Marco, którego Diego namówił. Marco mówi Francesce, że naprawdę ją podziwia i że popełnił błąd, przychodząc do Studia, bo ona i tak się z nim nie umówi. Francesca mówi Marco, że umówi się z nim. Jackie doradza wujkowi, żeby sprzedał Studio, a tak mógłby sobie żyć spokojnie do końca życia. Antonio mówi siostrzenicy, że uwielbia swoją pracę i za nic w świecie nie zrezygnuje z niej. Po tym, jak Antonio poszedł, Jackie rozmawia z kimś przez telefon i mówi tak, jakby knuła jakąś intrygę. Francesca mówi Leonowi, że Violetta naprawdę nie przyszła na karaoke dla Diega, i wyjaśnia mu, jak naprawdę było. Francesca pyta się Leona, że skoro jemu już nie zależy na Violetcie, to czemu nie podoba mu się to, że ona jest z innym chłopakiem. Leon przyznaje się Francesce, że jemu nadal zależy na Violetcie, i postanawia odzyskać swoją byłą dziewczynę. Gregorio wychodzi z wentylacji i zaczyna tańczyć w sali tanecznej, ale w tej chwili przychodzi Andres. Diego przychodzi do Violetty i mówi jej, że muszą porozmawiać. Violetta każe Diego wyjść z jej domu, ale ten mówi, że nie wyjdzie, jeśli nie porozmawiają. Violetta niechętnie zgadza się na rozmowę i wychodzi z Diego, wmawiając, że idzie do księgarni. German, który podsłuchiwał Violettę i Diega, śledzi ich. Diego przyprowadza Violettę do parku. Violetta mówi Diego, że jego problemem jest to, że on jej w ogóle nie zna. Diego prosi Violettę, by dała mu szansę, żeby się poznali. Diego potem zamierza pocałować Violettę, ale w tej chwili pojawia się German. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2